


Bill/Roman Pregnancy Headcanons

by Azrazae



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: Anonymous inquired:Hi! I hope you are having a good day/ night so far. I was hoping if you could elaborate on how Roman or Bill would handle things while their SO is pregnant? Go all out on baby shower, room deco, cravings. Thank you!





	Bill/Roman Pregnancy Headcanons

Oof okay I’ll do my best! I actually have a phobia of pregnancy and I’ve never known anyone who was pregnant, so I haven’t got much knowledge on the subject! I hope it comes out okay!

Roman:

He would be really freaked out at first, but quickly become excited at the prospect of being a father (again? I guess it depends on the AU you’re thinking up!)  
He would love laying in bed with you and tracing patterns on your belly.  
He would also talk to it, saying things like “Daddy can’t wait ‘till you get here, baby. I’m going to take such good care of you and your mommy.”  
Speaking of which, if you weren’t already married/engaged, he’d absolutely fix that, giving you the most elaborate and beautiful wedding you could imagine. Fuck anyone who said he was just marrying you “because he knocked you up.” They’d probably wind up going missing if you catch my drift.  
As for the baby shower, he’d hire the best cake artist in HG (possibly in all of PA) to do a beautiful cake for you (maybe something that would reveal the baby’s assumed gender if you wanted to know/share).  
He would want to name the baby something like Rose, Violet, Daisy, or Lily if it were a girl because she would be his little flower that he would watch grow and blossom 💕🌹💕🌷💕🌼  
If it were a boy… You know, I’m really not sure how that would go in terms of naming. I can only see Roman as fathering a daughter, for whatever reason!  
Basically, Roman would get super, super soft around you while you’re pregnant. He would be overprotective of you and turn into the type of guy who would throw his jacket over a puddle so you didn’t get your shoes wet.  
BUT ONLY AROUND YOU! To anyone else, he’s the same, if not more abhorrent, Roman.  
He probably wouldn’t paint the room and he definitely wouldn’t want you around the paint fumes, so he’d hire people to paint the room. He’d buy the most expensive of everything, of course. Cribs, mobiles, everything. Down to the last, classic children’s book. It would all be A-grade stuff. None of that Babies-R-Us shit.  
He’d be so scared of the child developing upir symptoms… He wouldn’t know what to do and he’d lean on you for help and advice, constantly, as he’d be fighting with his own demons and doesn’t want to see that in his child.  
Peter would definitely be a godfather to the child! Maybe not in title, but in practice! He’d be like an uncle to them! It would be very important to Roman because Peter is like family to him.  
That’s all I’ve got for our scary vampy boi!

Bill:

Bill would be delighted to find out you’re pregnant because all he wants is a big family like he grew up in.  
He would immediately start making preparations. Baby shower literal months down the line? Planned. Potential names and room colors? Discussed! It would be on his mind constantly!  
He would hate leaving you for work. He would facetime you constantly to make sure you were doing okay. Normal phone calls or texts would NOT be sufficient.  
He would beg you every day to be able to tell his family. You’d ask him to keep quiet because it’s bad luck, but he’d probably slip up early to someone.  
He would love to hug you from behind and rest his hands on your belly to feel your baby kicking.  
He’d start singing to you and your belly (idk would you say the baby even though it’s not born yet?) in Swedish. All of the songs his mom sang to him as a child.  
When his family finally did find out, they would all hold a party for you (separate from a baby shower). There would be food and wine (even though you couldn’t drink it!) and just… the best party imaginable. They would all be so thrilled that they were going to have a new Skarsgård in the family.  
(Once again, depending on the AU you’ve got in mind) You would be nervous about your baby being treated differently than Bill’s daughter, but it would turn out fine. He would treat them exactly the same and they would be as close as two peas in a pod!  
He would make sure you weren’t in the spotlight with him, wanting you to rest and remain stress-free!  
He would probably find some fancy, home-crafted crib or something from a local artist and some cute Moomin things to scatter about the room!  
LIKE A GIANT STUFFED MOOMIN IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM OMG IM DIE  
Ahem, sorry. Don’t know what happened there.  
You would just have the most amazing support group in the Skarsgård family! They would want to be a part of your pregnancy every step of the way! Especially My!  
Not really asked for, but Valter would be the cool uncle that let your child do naughty things that you normally wouldn’t allow them to do 100% I will not accept criticism on this bullet point.  
I hope you like these!!!


End file.
